monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Meruem II Dungeon
|Boss Class = Chimera Ant |Boss Ability = }} Hazards Overall Strategy Bring NGB monsters, preferably Bounce The main hazards are gravity barriers and damage walls. The damage walls are avoidable by either bouncing up and down or left and right, but it will make your run much more difficult. If you're not going for the Transcension unlock mission, it is recommended to run as many NGB/NDW units in your team as possible. It is also recommended to use Bounce Type units, as there are many enemies you're able to pinch and eliminate while avoiding damage walls as well. New Gimmick: Vitality Strength In this dungeon, your Attack is dependent on the percentage of your HP. The lower it goes, the less damage you will do, to the point of doing almost nothing. It is important to keep your team as healthy as possible so you are able to do consistent damage. Remember, there are no hearts in this dungeon, so you'll have to rely on the healing walls and panels available throughout the stages. Recovery isn't a necessity in this dungeon, but definitely a good ability if you have any viable units that carry it. Unlock Meruem's Transcension To be able to transcend Meruem, you will need to complete the mission using no more than 1 Null Damage Wall monster. While this may make your run more difficult, with the right units and setup, it is possible. Viable Monsters Viable Max Luck Monsters 1st Stage - Clear Mobs, Then Defeat Werewolf Garoul Progression Order 1. Defeat the two skull-marked enemies on the bottom to trigger the healing panels. 2. Defeat the green devil before his timer to avoid damage. 3. Defeat the mech bird and then Garoul by pinching him up top. The skull-marked enemies can be one-shot by basically any attack. Clearing them will unlock the healing panels and teleport Garoul inside the stage (top center). While it is tankable, it is recommended to clear the wood devil to avoid its white explosion. From there, it's just about taking out Garoul while using the panels to stay healthy and keep your Attack up. 2nd Stage - Keep Defeating the Pouf Clones Shaiapouf's HP: 51 Million Progression Order 1. Focus on 1 mini-Pouf clone. 2. Continue defeating the clones as they emerge. 3. If he still has HP, defeat Shaiapouf once he loses transparency. After your first turn, Shaiapouf will poison your entire team, then turn transparent. The safest move is to take out just one of the mini-Pouf clones first to create some healing walls. That way it is easier to keep your HP up to offset the poison damage you'll take. Once you get past the poisoning, just continue to clear the clones as they pop up while healing as well. Their HP is linked to Shaiapouf so his HP will be going down as you take each one out. If he still has HP after you've cleared all the clones, he will be susceptible to attacks again. 3rd Stage - Defeat Menthuthuyoupi Menthuthuyoupi's HP: 31 Million Progression Order 1. Focus on Menthuthuyoupi. 2. Hit the lotuses to keep HP up. 3. Defeat Menthuthuyoupi. Just focus on Menthuthuyoupi while avoiding the damage walls if necessary. The lotuses will shoot recovery bullets along the border of the stage when hit. Use the lotuses to keep your HP up so you can withstand Youpi's attacks. Try to position a unit near a lotus for easy HP recovery. Meruem's Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Defeat the Angels First Meruem's HP: 79 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the skull-marked angels. 2. Defeat the green devils. 3. Defeat Meruem. Focus on defeating the angels as quickly as possible to open the healing panels. Defeating them will also move Meruem to the left center of the stage. Next, take out the wood devils to avoid their white explosions. From there, just continue to use the panels to keep your health up while dealing damage to Meruem. 2nd Boss Stage - Rinse and Repeat! Meruem's HP: 60 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the skull-marked angels. 2. Defeat the mech birds. 3. Defeat Meruem. Just as in the first Boss Stage, repeat the pattern. Defeat the angels quickly to open the healing panels. This will also teleport Meruem to the center of the stage. Taking out the mech birds will help lessen the damage you take. Use the panels to keep your HP up in order to deal damage to Meruem. 3rd Boss Stage - Third Time's a Charm! Meruem's HP: 100 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the skull-marked angels. 2. Use mob clearing SS's to clear the green devils and Garoul if necessary. 3. Defeat Meruem with SS. Once again, just take out the angels to open the healing panels. This in turn will teleport Meruem to the top center of the stage. While you can pinch the green devils and Garoul to take them out, use mob clearing SS's if you're not in the position to do so to avoid taking too much damage. Once they're gone, just focus on staying healthy and using your SS's to defeat Meruem. __FORCETOC__